letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
FrozenFoxy
FrozenFoxy, sometimes referred to as just Frozen or Foxy, first started creating Let's Play videos on June 18th, 2009 on YouTube after being inspired to do so via watching Eternal Darkness Let's Plays by ssskinner and his sister katrinonus. He is known for long-winded Let's Plays searching out everything possible along with reading in-game flavor text and sticking around to hear everything possible about the game's story. Style During his first Let's Play of Thief: Deadly Shadows, he began reading all in-game messages in various voices as if each of the messages were written by different characters. Not long after, he took on a fake English accent due to watching other popular British Let's Players. He has since dropped the fake accent admitting that he felt it was silly to pander for popularity through being fake and has taken to a "just be yourself and have fun" attitude. He tends to migrate toward stealth and story based games, but is not adverse to many different genres. He has been known to play adventure games, roguelikes, horror, FPS, racing, third-person shooters, shmups (shoot'em up), and others. While all of his completed Let's Plays have been on PC, he has said he has plans for PS2 games in the future and has worked on a partial Let's Play on PS3 before. History of Website/Partner Associations On February 6th, 2010 he joined a website called GameAnyone and began posting his videos and comments on the forum. Within a few months he was promoted to Director status there followed a few months later by forum moderator status. He continued to be a moderator there until September 5th, 2011 when a falling out among the staff caused him to make the decision to leave due to the drama going on. A month later in October 2011 he found and joined the Let's Play forum at SomethingAwful. Not long after, he decided to try his hand at creating a Let's Play there in the style the forum used. Though he managed to complete a few chapters of Dead Space 2 in this manner, he has said he no longer has the time to dedicate to working on the Let's Play due to trying to continue working on videos in his own style for YouTube and real life issues. In December 2011 he was contacted by Fullscreen and asked to join as a partner with YouTube through their network. Eventually, the Fullscreen network opened a separate hub called Fullscreen Arcade to encompass gaming channels, which he still belongs to up to the present. During March 2012 he was contacted by G2PO and asked to join the website. While trying the site out, he decided it was not for him and left a few months after joining. Other Video Activities FrozenFoxy has participated in the Extra Life children's charity event in 2011 and 2012. He has said it is important to give everyone a second chance and stated it was for personal reasons that he feels this way. His participation was streamed during both years, and the 2012 stream remains on his channel. He has not confirmed yet if he will be participating in the 2013 event. During 2009 and various times throughout his Let's Play history he has auditioned and worked on YouTube voice acting projects. Lately he has not participated in or auditioned for new projects. For the game Portal 2, he worked on a playlist outside of the Let's Play specifically for the single player achievements. Other than this achievement playlist, a small number of Killing Floor achievement videos, and a few brief achievement videos on GameAnyone, he has not gotten into creating in depth achievement walkthroughs other than mentioning achievements during Let's Plays. To help out others, he has put up tutorial videos on video recording with Fraps and rendering with VirtualDub. He has also done a tutorial on installing a game he has done a Let's Play of previously. Every so often he has been known to make rant videos as well as starting a video game news series. He has not posted any further videos to the news series due to lengthy times required to create them. Quotes * "On the first day, God created... cheeseburgers." Demon's Souls Part 1 (2009) * "What's that noise...? Oh my God! It's Martha Stewart!" Area 51 Part 1 (2010) * In reply to being asked if he is a boy or a girl, "I'm an ostrich." Fallout 3 Part 1 (2011) * "Oh my God! It's a giant Adipose!" Doom 3 Part 32 (2013) * "Wow... now that is some bouncy action." Psychonauts Part 16 (2012) * "And number 2! No.. not-not me. Not me you fool! Goddammit, frogbeast, why are you doing this?!" Thief II: The Metal Age Part 74 (2013) * "By the way, fuck you." DXHR: The Missing Link (2013) * "He got sucked up like a noodle." Doom 3 Part 35 (2013) * "Dodge that motherfucker!" Doom 3 Part 36 (2013) * "You don't shoot at Fawkes, OK? You do, I kill you. Shoot at me, I kill you. Shoot at my dog, I kill you. Basically, if you breathe, I kill you." Fallout 3 Part 330 (2013) * "No, bad spiders! I shall exterminate you with bullets!" Doom 3 Part 56 (2013) * "I don't know why it wants you to kick this guy, in all honesty, because he's, um, pretty defenseless... but we'll go ahead and kill him anyway, right? Cause why not? We're just an asshole from the FBI, and we don't give a shit." Condemned: Criminal Origins Part 1 (2013) * "Don't worry bird! I will take you! You are evidence. Oh boy... randomly shoving live birds into my pockets. That is how real FBI agents do it, right?" Condemned: Criminal Origins Part 5 (2013) * "Man, this game freezes more than a weeping angel in the middle of a crowded zoo. It's ridiculous." Fallout 3: Point Lookout Part 20 (2013) Recording/Streaming Software and Equipment Software * Fraps * DxTory * Audacity * Camtasia * AviSynth * MeGUI * VirtualDub / VirtualDubMod * Open Broadcaster Software Hardware * Dazzle DVC100 * Hauppauge 1212 HD-PVR * Blue Yeti Pro * M-Audio MobilePre * CE LABS AV 400SV Prograde S-Video Distribution Amplifier List of Let's Plays Current Let's Plays Let's Play History Links * YouTube Channel * Twitch Channel * Twitter * Facebook Fan Page * Steam Group * Ask.fm Page * Let's Play Backloggery Category:Let's Player Category:Gaming Category:Let's Play Category:List of Let's Players